


My Cup of Tea

by sabriel75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are some days the Tardis is too small for the both of them. And really, all Rose wants is a little appreciation. But doesn't she know? He finds her the most remarkable of all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duck_or_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duck_or_rabbit).



> _My sincerest apologies for the possible OOCness on both Rose and the Doctor's parts, fluff to infinity, and unintentional embarrassment to the Who universe. My very first Who fic. Honestly, I had no idea the day would come, but come it has and I apologize profusely if I have done the fandom a disservice. I am rather meh about it myself, but dear duck_or_rabbit may it brighten your spirits just a little bit, yes?_

There were days that the Tardis was much too small for the both of them.

Really, a girl needed space, especially on days like these. She might be the companion but well, she was still female. All she wanted to do right now was curl up, drink a cup of hot tea and wallow, wallow in the misery of being Eve's daughter.

Of course, the Doctor hadn't a clue, ever, but today of all days, his charming obnoxious self grated on the same emotions that made her adore him.

He pranced in, twirling about like a fly enamored with a blue light, zapped into a frenzy over another discovery.

A female scientist sort of discovery.

It was the last thing Rose's fragile ego wanted to hear. Adulations on the female, human population!

And he yammered on and on, flitting here and there, until Rose's headache threatened to make her eyes pop out of their sockets. She buried her head in her arms to keep from yelling at the oblivious Time Lord and hurting his sensitive feelings. For all speculations on the nonexistence of them, she knew he had some pattering around those two hearts of his and was fearful of disturbing them just because… she wasn't herself.

But really, what about hers she thought mutinously. He had to know she had feelings. Why didn't he ever yak on about her? Then again, that wasn't fair to him either. He kept her around, didn't he?

So she buried herself a little deeper in her arm-cocoon and tried to tune him out.

She'd succeeded partially until hot tea sloshed on her hand, and she quickly lifted her head to tell the good Doctor off. That she had had enough and needed some rest.

Only she couldn't. Instead she found herself grinning back at the bumbling idiot before her.

"Ah, the best I can do," he explained, scooting the cup of tea closer to her. His eyes strangely sympathetic, he wiped away the mess with his hand and gave her a wry smile. "Your mum's would be better."

Suddenly Rose felt like crying, and some tears might have fallen before she snatched up the cup and hid behind it or attempted to, given that the teacup hid nothing really.

She hiccuped on the first sip too. Not the wisest of actions when one is trying to deflect attention, but truly it was the nastiest cup of tea she had ever had and she kept drinking…, because an anxiously expectant expression crossed the Doctor's face and she really did hate to let him down.

"How is it?"

"Uhmm…," she murmured through a sip, her gaze going blurry. She swiped at her eyes.

"Humans are so cute!" the Doctor laughingly said, demeanor schizophrenic per usual. "Rest now."

"Doctor! You cannot…." She had time enough to realize the tea had been compromised before she blacked out.

"So sorry dear," the Doctor whispered solemnly as he tucked her into bed. "I wish you knew how remarkable I find you!"


End file.
